


A Trek of Love

by salty_notartsy



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: DS9, F/M, I don't update, Reader Insert, Some Swearing, Star Trek - Freeform, cuz I have a filthy mouth, mostly clean, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salty_notartsy/pseuds/salty_notartsy
Summary: This is a Julian Bashir x Reader insert because there are so few. This is also up on a wattpad and quotev. I just decided to post it here now. SORRY I'm not really planning to update this.





	A Trek of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing so sorry.

Just another day aboard the Starship Enterprise. You were surprised you were able to catch this baby. It took three years and a lot of running. You were now on your way to the space station, Deep Space 9 or DS9. You are an excellent science and medical officer, however you studied medicine more but your science was almost flawless. 

"Excited?" said Geordi LaForge.

"Of course! I get to work in a space that's completely new. Not to mention Cardassian. They're my favorite species and their technology is perfectly sound," you reply with so much sarcasm it seems to be dripping out of your mouth.  
"Alright! I get it. Good luck there, kid!" he said chuckling to you as you left you quarters. 

~TIME SKIP~ (Useless travel information that I don't want to write)

You are standing on the transporter pad waiting to be transported to DS9. You're going through the crew manifold in your head, after reading it about sixty times on the trip out here. Commander Benjamin Sisko, you've heard a lot about him and he's supposed to be quite scary when angered. You quietly remind yourself not to get on his bad side. Jadzia Dax, a science officer who's a Trill. You can already find yourself hanging out with her and going over crazy science stories. Major Kira Nerys, from Bajor. Another person on the don't-piss-me-off list. Of course there was chief, or Miles O'Brien, that you knew from the Enterprise. He was able to use any type of technology. You wondered how he was working with the Cardassian technology. And lastly Dr. Julian Bashir, all you knew about him was that he was one of the youngest medical officers in Starfleet. 

"Energize," said Captain Picard sending you off. 

When you arrived on the space station, everything was quiet. You had arrived quite late. You quietly took your luggage, however small that amount may be, and tried to find your new quarters. But you ended up lost. Where the hell were you? You were looking at a small map of the station when you hit something rather hard. It managed to catch you off guard and you landed with a loud thunk on the ground. You look up to see a young man not too much older than you. He was wearing a medical Starfleet uniform. "Oh my gosh! I didn't meant to bump into you! Are you okay?" he asked while offering a hand to help you up. 

"I'm fine! But...Uh.....Could you help me find my quarters? I'm new here and this place is so big. I'm kind of lost," you said putting your head down in embarrassment. You really hope he said yes because the your bag on your shoulder was really hurting. Your shoulder felt like it was going to dislocate again. Also, you were quite tired from the trip over here.

"Of course!" he said in a chipper tone. Too chipper, at least for this time of night. He lead you through the seemingly endless halls of the space station. Until he stopped right in front of your quarters.

"Thank you so much!" you said. You didn't give him time for a response as the door shut quickly in his face.You entered your quarters and crashed. You didn't even unpack your things.  
You awoke to your alarm the next morning. "Computer: Time?" you asked as you fell out of bed.

"0800 hours," it replied.

"Crap! I'm late!" you nearly shouted. You jumped around looking for your bag that you dropped inside your quarters yesterday. You found it and immediately took out a fresh uniform and put on your shoes. Got a black coffee from the replicator in your quarters and managed to stub your toe on the coffee table. "I don't have time for you to try and break my toes!" you yelled at it. You ran out of your quarters and into Ops at 0845. You were impressed how fast you had gotten ready, but you were still forty five minutes late. As you rushed in from the turbolift, you could hear alarms blazing and the red lights flashing. What the hell is going on? Then it just stopped. Everyone didn't look fazed and continued with their work. You walked through Ops trying to be as quiet as humanly possible, trying to not notify your coworkers of your tardiness. You made your way to the huge doors that seemed to be part of an office. You rang the bell and waited. You heard a "Come on in" and entered the room. "Hello. I'm the new medical officer you requested." The dark burly man lifted his head up to see you.

"Ah, so you're the new kid in town? I'm Commander Sisko! Welcome!" he said cheerfully. "A little late, however as long as you don't make it a habit, I'll let it slide," he commented, "But only for today!"

"Thank you, sir! Sorry, I slept through my first alarm." you said. He gave you a knowing nod and stood to shake your hand. He shook your hand so hard that it felt like pins and needles afterwards.

"Have you seen the station, yet?" he asked. You shook your head 'no.' "Well, perhaps are Chief Medical officer can give you the tour! Sisko to Bashir." he said into his communicator. 

"This is Bashir. Go ahead, Commander!" Dr. Bashir said. Strangely enough, his voice sounded familiar to you but you just shrugged it off. 

"There's a new medical/science officer here and I was wondering if you would like to give her the tour?" the Commander questioned.

"Her?" he said quietly but still audible, "Of course! She can meet me on the Promenade! I'm on my way! Bashir out!"

"There you go! You better get going. Or you'll be late for your tour." he said with a wink. You gave him a polite nod and a wave as you exited his office.

"Thank you! And tomorrow I'll get up extra early to start work!" you yell to him as the doors close shut. You smile to yourself until you realize everyone was looking at you because of the yelling. You quickly walk to the turbolift with your head down. After you had left in the turbolift everyone gave out a small chuckle for the new kid in town. You thought about the map you had earlier and brought it out to find the Promenade. Only then to see the young man you met last night. He immediately recognized you due to your Starfleet uniform and gave you a huge grin.

"I'm Dr. Julian Bashir. It's so nice to meet you! I can't wait to work with such a beautiful lady like yourself. Do you have a name?"

"(Y/N)" you said politely. Is this guy really the Chief Medical Officer? He seems so.......happy. But I did only meet him last night. What are the odds?

"What a pretty name! It suits your beauty! Okay! Now that we have gotten formalities out of the way, lets take that tour shall we?" he asked as he already started marching towards some of the shops on the Promenade. He showed you Quark's Bar and some jewelry shops until he gestured to a small store. "Ah, my favorite shop!" he said as he entered. "I would like to introduce you to my good friend Garak."

You looked at the Cardassian before you and drew a blank. you didn't think that there were still Cardassians on the station. His shop look like a boutique of some kind and there were many racks of clothes and mannequins spread out across the store.

"Ah, why it's the 'good doctor.' Oh, and he's brought a friend. And who might you be?" he questioned. Who am I? Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?

"This is our new medical officer. Ins't she nice? Oh, Garak our we still on for dinner?" Julian asked. Dinner?!? He's having dinner with him?  
To Be Continued....


End file.
